Endless Waltz
by luckyrogue7
Summary: The way that I believe the Gundam Wing movie really should have happened.  Gundam Wing is getting Lucky, enjoy.  Hiatus
1. The Curtain of the Next Chapter

Ch. 1:

The Curtain Of The Next Chapter Is Coming Up Now

Noise could be heard off in a far distant place.

No… Not a noise. No it was a constant stream of noise with two different tones.

Voices

Yes that is it. Two people are talking off in the distance, one gruff sounding man and a nervous squeaky lad.

There was a lone figure in a dark room. "What is going on? Where am I? How did I get here?" were the first thoughts that crept inside the figure's head, but outside the voices started talking again and the figure strained to hear the voices.

"But… But… Do you think its safe for him to be in there all alone? Don't you think someone should be in there with him?" the squeaky lad said breathlessly.

"What should it matter its not like he is going anywhere. He got really beaten up the last time so there's no chance of him being able to be moving around again so soon" the gruff man growled.

It was at these words that the man inside the room stirred. He was sitting against the furthermost wall from the door with his arms dangling in mid air, just like a marionette on its strings. But these strings were not just simple threads; they glimmered metallically in the dim light that shown from the lowly lit lights all around the room. The man was in chains.

"But what will we do if he is moving around already? What if he is already working to break his way out of here again?"

"Calm yourself!" the gruff man boomed. "Do you really think that our leader would allow him to try and escape again?"

"N…N…No. Of course not! I mean it just that we never know exactly what these guys can do, do we?"

"HA… these fools. They just never know when to quit. You think that they would have just rolled over and died along time ago, but they just keep coming around. But that doesn't matter anymore. We got their leader, the only one that really matters."

"That's right. This guy is the one that piloted the Wing Zero isn't he?"

"Yeah. The perfect soldier, Heero Yuy."

And with that Heero Yuy raised his head and opened his eyes inside his cell. His eyes glimmered and shown an icy blue that could freeze the blood of any who looked at them. But around his right eye was a dark bruise that was turning a dark shade of purple. A trail of dried blood could also bee seen from a cut on his forehead. The cut had been stitched shut be had become red and swollen in surrounding area. And these were not the only injuries that Heero had; among the latter were several deep cuts and bruises on his chest and a deep burn on his left shoulder. This coupled with the old white lines of scars long sense healed and only left the memories of those events behind. He was sore all over. It ached to move an inch. But he fought. Now was not the time to sleep. It took him all of his strength to not sacome again to unconsciousness, but he managed to work out where he was.

A cell. Cold and mostly dark except for the low-lit lights on the ceiling.

He also figured out what was going on. Nothing right now, but Heero guessed that that was not the case before with his supposed escape attempt from where he was now. As it sounded by how the squeaky lad talked about it, Heero surmised that he must have made quite a bang. He chucked softly and then shook his head trying to clear away the cobwebs. The only thing he couldn't remember was how he got where he was or what was his purpose for doing so.

But is seemed like he wouldn't be having the time to figure that out just yet because outside his door he heard the voices instantly stop. And as he strained his ears he silently waited as the seconds ticked by. Slowly and silently Heero waited. Not daring to breath less he alert the guards outside to his current status. But soon he heard another voice quite unlike the first two. The first two were more normal but this voice gave off a sense of status and class, the upper most kind of class.

"Is the prisoner awake yet?" the third voice asked a sense of urgency in his tone.

"Oh come on we just put him in there not more than half an hour ago, there's no way he's even conscious yet!" The gruff man stated. The third voice took a moment before replying, as if letting the words of the gruff man sink in.

"I'm sure you know who that man is, right?"

"Y…Y…Yes," the squeaky lad stammered, "He was the pilot of the Wing Zero and leader of the Gundam fighters, Heero Yuy."

"That is correct. And do you also know what else he is considered to be?"

"The perfect soldier," the gruff man stated bluntly and then after a moments pause he added, "supposedly."

"Not supposedly, I assure you of that. Heero Yuy is the perfect solider. Well I guess that statement isn't that accurate. I should really say that he was, because if he still was then he would not be in the position that his is currently in." And with that the third voice let out a long chuckle.

The squeaky man nervously chuckled along side the third voice, but the gruff man gave no hint of even opening his mouth.

The third man seemed to sense this and quickly gave a short throat-clearing cough before continuing. "Well it seems like we should get him ready. As soon as he wakes get him cleaned up and dressed properly, Her Excellency wishes to speak with him."

This got a reaction out of the gruff man causing him to stammer "But… But… Dekim specifically ordered us not to allow the prisoner to…"

But just as he was about to continue his statement the third voice cut him off sharply. "Are you saying that you are directly disobeying an order given by Her Excellency?"

The demand seemed to hang in the air like a threat that caused the air to crackly with its repercussion.

"No Lieutenant. I would never disobey her orders."

"Good then do as I have commanded and bring him before her on the hour. It is time for dinner."

And with that the third voice walked off leaving the two guards to deal with what was to come next.

Heero waited wondering what was to come next and it did not take long for the door to open and the two guards to walk in.

"Well lookie here," the gruff man chuckled, "I guess the Lieutenant was right after all."

"What are we going to do now?" the squeaky lad whispered nervously.

"What are you talking about?"

"But… But… He's awake now."

"Yeah and still chained up so there is nothing to worry about," the gruff man stated. "If you're so worried about him attacking you then give him the sedative."

"R…Right."

The squeaky lad walked towards Heero, drawing out a silver cylindrical tube from his pocket as he did so.

"I'm sorry that I have to do this Mr. Gundam Pilot, sir, but we can't have you trying to run away again."

Heero chuckled to himself. It didn't really matter if they sedated him or not. The pain that coursed throughout his body was crippling enough. In fact the sedative might actually help him out by numbing the pain. Heero smiled.

The Squeaky lad knelt down and pressed the tube to Heero's neck and pressed the button on the end. Heero instantly grunted in pain as the needle went into his neck, but after a few seconds the sedative began to take effect and Heero's consciousness began to slowly start to swim. The pain was gone and all that was life was a feeling of drifting. He felt himself being lifted up and dragged out of the cell.

The next hour was a twist of vague feelings as his injuries were tended to and he was stuck with more needles for pain blockers and other various medicines. The hands that dealt with him were hard and rough, no kindness only pain. After that he was put into a refresher unit and thoroughly cleaned. But this was not as bad as the pervious. The hands that cleaned his body were soft but firm. Allowing him no room for free movement but also not trying to hurt him. It didn't really matter to him anyways. His vision was blurred and he couldn't make out anybody's face, it was just like the end to a drinking binge. Once the shower was finished he was quickly dried off and put into new cloths. They were a bit stiff at first, but fit him perfectly as if they were made for his body alone.

By now his vision was beginning to return to him. He still couldn't really see anything but slowly and surely things were beginning to come back into focus. He was lead to a new room with what looked like a long white table in the center with chairs all around it and a few royal looking couch with matching tea tables off in one of the corners of the room. He was thrust onto on of the couches. There he felt something cold and metallic being strapped to his wrists and figured it must be restraints.

Figures. I'm too much of a threat to be left free even when I'm drugged.

Heero sat for god knows how long. To his discombobulated mind it felt like an eternity, but throughout that time he had regained full consciousness. It wasn't until several minutes after that when he started to wonder what he was doing in this large room all alone.

As if provoked by his thought a large set of oak double doors on the opposite wall opened and a pair walked into the room. This pair was unlike any Heero had seen before. It was a man and a woman, or should he say young lady. The man stood tall, probably around 6ft with maybe a few inches to spare, topped with short-cropped light brown hair that clearly had been styled. He appeared to be around 24 yrs old and wore a blue military uniform that seemed to strike a cord within Heero's memory.

"Who else have I seen wearing that uniform?" The memory was from long ago, during the time of the war. The only ones to have a uniform in those days were the soldiers of OZ…OZ… Someone in OZ wore that uniform, but who was it. As the realization hit him he saw an old and long dead figure appear before him in his mid. The only man from OZ who he couldn't kill even though he was suppose to be the most important kill. Treize Khushrenda, the leader of the Organization of the Zodiac, or OZ, the military wing of the Romefeller Foundation. But what in the hell was this guy doing by wearing the same uniform.

But it was then that Heero's attention was drawn to the girl as she had approached him quickly and took a seat in the couch across from him. She had short red hair and deep lavender eyes that seem to pierce Heero right down to his soul. There was a longing her eyes as she surveyed his appearance. It was oddly unnerving to she this young lady, who could be no more than 18 max 19 yrs old, surveying him using the same techniques that he himself had learned all those years ago when he was being trained to become the perfect soldier to pilot Gundam 01. It sent a shiver up his spine. He hadn't had creepy feeling like this sense the war and the failed White Fang coup a year after that.

Heero was still in his memories when the lady spoke. Her voice was calm and slightly seductive, but Heero knew better. Behind the seductive tone and calm exterior the voice shook with a deep vibration of absolute authority and smugness.

"I'm sure you have enjoyed your stay here at my Villa Mr. Heero Yuy."

Heero was stunned. Was she really trying to ignore the fact that he had broken in to try and infiltrate the fortress and steal information before he was noticed and subsequently captured? Not to mention his failed escape attempt that resulted in a few minor explosions and several gun fights.

"Wait," Heero thought to himself. "I broke in here to find out what the strange reports meant.

"Well?"

It was obvious that this young girl, as she should be called, actually wanted him to answer her false question. A sly smirk appeared upon Heero's face.

"Yeah I've had great time here, what with all the beating, gunfights and explosions I might just bring my friends back here next summer." And with that Heero let out a short chuckle at his own joke.

The man in the blue uniform looked dumbstruck at what Heero had said as if he had just spat in the man's face. The girl just smiled coyly and glared harder at Heero, her lavender eyes staring daggers into his cool icy blue ones. She did not scare him anymore. She might have had the upper hand before, but now Heero had enough of surprises and decide to take matters into his own hands.

"You insolent peasant!" the man marched towards Heero raising his hand to strike him. "You will not talk to Her Excellency like that."

Heero smiled just as the man swung his hand towards Heero's face… but the slap never came, because instead a command ran out from the red headed girl that made the man freeze instantly.

"Stop, Lieutenant. I will not have any violence in my house."

The man turned to stare blankly at the girl still lounging on the couch and after a few seconds he straightened up and the retook his post standing beside the girl's couch.

"Well. Well. Well. It seems like you have a well trained dog there, Miss." Heero let the insult slip out of his lips, before he could stop himself.

And once again the man started towards Heero until the girl once again voiced her command.

"Now Wolfe I said no violence." And as the man turned turned once again to the sitting girl she turned to look up at him. She then casually stretched out her hand to slightly touch the man's hand before turning her attention back to Heero.

"Now, I believe that you have had a sufficient outburst to satisfy situation, I hope now that you will conduct yourself with more civility, Mr. Yuy."

Heero could hardly believe that a little girl was lecturing him, but he held back another insult as he turned his full attention to the girl in front of him.

"So, since we are not here to trade insults I guess you have brought me hear to question me?"

"Correct. I would like to know why you broke into my Villa."

"Well that should be obvious."

"Yes. I thought as much. So now what is your question?"

It seemed like the girl was trying to make a game out of this little interrogation. Well fine, if she wanted to play games then consider this game start.

"Who are you?"

A coy grin crossed the girls face before she answered the question. "My Name is Mariemaia, I am the Grand-Daughter of Dekim Barton. I am also the daughter of Treize Khushrenda, the former leader of the OZ faction. And this," gesturing to the man beside her who straightened at her acknowledgement, "This is Lieutenant Desmond Wolfe, the ace pilot of my organization and my very _LOYAL_ right hand."

Heero almost chuckled at her jab at his previous insult, but he was too stunded to believe what he had heard. The girl sitting before him was claiming to be the daughter of Treize Khushrenda. The shock must have shown on his face because the girl's grin widened ever so slightly.

"Oh yes the influential and charismatic former leader of OZ, Treize Khushrenda, is my father. Does that surprise you?"

Heero instantly straightened his face and quietly berated himself for dropping his guard and letting his emotions be shown on his face.

"Oh yes, well you are not the first to respond that way to that little revelation, but anyways I have something that I need to return to you, Mr. Yuy."

And with that Mariemaia reached into her pocket and withdrew a single gold ring from within it. It was a simple ring to those of a simple mind, the engraving that coated the center of the outside of the ring, which looked like a twine rope wrapping through the center of the ring, sparkled in a brilliant silver.

Heero visibly tensed once the ring had been produced, and the act did not slip past the girl as Mariemaia's grin widened even more.

"Ah yes, this ring. Such a simple piece really quiet cheap, but to you its irreplaceable correct?"

It was only a select few even knew what the engraving really was. They knew that it was really a melted piece of Gundanium Alloy and that this particular piece of Gundanium had been taken from Heero's old mobile suit, Wing Zero. But that was not the only reason as to why it was so important to Heero Yuy.

"That's right, this ring is special to you," Mariemaia goaded Heero, "This is the ring that represents you bond with that woman right."

She was fishing for a response and no matter how much Heero wanted to reach out and take the ring from her he stayed his hand, and mentally tried to calm himself.

But Mariemaia continued her assault. "Oh come on Mr. Yuy. Its not so hard." She gave a small shrug as she placed the ring on the table and slid it across to stop right infront of Heero's hands.

And with out even asking if he could take it back, Heero had quickly scooped the ring up and resituated it upon his left ring finger. And this only made Mariemaia grin even more.

"Yes. And now the ring is back where it belongs. On the finger of the intended party correct Mr. Yuy? Or should I call you Mr. Peacecraft? It is rather quite confusing you know. You two never did give an official statement on that subject."

And with that Mariemaia's grin turned into a sly smile that was clearly trying to bait Heero into a response and Heero couldn't hold himself back anymore.

"What do you want?"

"What I want is to open the curtain of the next chapter in human history and I am pleased to say that that curtain is coming up now."


	2. As Relena… Peacecraft?

A/N: I feel that it is my duty to explain the current situation, in terms of this story, in relation to the major plots of the Gundam Wing. In this story the events of the "Endless Waltz" movie are slightly different. For sake of ease and convenience the main plot of the movie will be referenced as such except a few key details. Instead of the Christmas revolution being lead by Dekim Barton and Mariemaia Khushrenada, it was lead by the remnants of the White Fang lead by Quinze, who survived the events on the Libra during the series. Other than that the events of the "Endless Waltz" movie remain the same. Relena was kidnapped and then the force took control of the presidential shelter and blah, blah, blah. Now it is the year After Colony 207, and for those of you who didn't know, this would make Heero, Relena and the rest of the Gundam fighters 27 years old.

I hope that you will enjoy this FanFiction, because I am trying to make this a piece that everyone can enjoy while retelling a story with certain people in a different context. Enjoy!

* * *

_Ch. 2:_

_As Relena… Peacecraft?_

The sun was high in the sky as Relena sat in her office in her house. It had been many years sense the war and Relena's time as Vice-Foreign Minister. She was now just a consultant to the government, but the people still wanted her to stay in a position of power so they tried to force upon her the title of Queen. It took many press conferences and interviews but finally the people relented and she was able to finally live her life the way she wanted to.

Relena sighed and leaned back in her chair. She was growing tired of politics, the President of the Earth Sphere United Nations wanted to bring her in as part of his cabinet after an illness had taken his previous Secretary of State. She was getting calls every day from his office pleading for a meeting, but for right now Relena wasn't interested in politics at the moment; she was more interested in a tall, dark haired, icy blue eyed man who was currently away on Preventer business. She knew that it was to be expected because he had his own duties with the Preventers, but she still wished that he would at least call her. It had been three days since she had spoken to him, and this worried her. Usually if a mission took this long he would have called or at least had word sent through the Preventers, but this time nothing.

She had just started to think up ways on how to get some information out of one of the other Preventers when her cell phone rang on her desk. As she reached to grab it she noticed the caller id, it was Duo Maxwell.

"Perfect just who I wanted to talk to," Relena thought when she picked up the phone.

"Why Duo, to what do I owe this unexpected call," Relena said joyously, but there was no response from the other end of the line. "Duo?" Relena asked nervously, "What's wrong?"

"It's Heero," Duo said in a voice barely over a whisper.

"What's wrong with Heero!" Relena exclaimed, fear beginning to creep into her voice.

"We don't know."

"What do mean you don't know?" Relena was beside her self with worry. Heero wasn't supposed to be put out on any overly dangerous missions any more because he identity had been compromised over four years ago because of that event. Unconsciously Relena's fingers began to clench as she raised her left hand to her heart. Adorned upon her ring finger was a ring of what looked like pure silver setting with three brilliant diamonds laid into the ring.

"I'm right outside," and as he said this Relena moved to the window of her office to see that Duo was in fact standing by a parked car in front of her house and he was looking right up at her, "so hurry and get your things and come on down Lady Une wants to talk to you."

"What does she want with me?"

Relena saw duo shaking his head out the window, "I'm not to sure. All I know is that it involves Heero and the mission he was on." That was all that Relena had to hear. Within seconds she had grabbed her coat and was sliding into the passenger seat of Dou's car.

The drive to the Preventer's HQ would normally have taken over half an hour but Duo managed to make it there in less than ten minutes. And in no time at all Relena was ushered into Lady Une's office, with Duo trailing behind her. Lady Une, or if one wanted to use her official Preventer title of Commander, was sitting behind her desk reading a report with a very tired look upon her face. It wasn't until Relena made a slight cough that she looked up from her report to stare at the young woman in front of her.

"Ah, Relena it seems that Duo was able to bring you here faster than I expected." There was a tone to the older lady's voice that did not spell of good tidings to come.

"Yes, I believe he violate several traffic laws in getting me here, but that is not the important problem here is it?" A life of politics had taught Relena to keep control of her emotions and to never let them show especially when they could interfere with the job at hand.

"Ah, yes." Lady Une said with a slight smile that had no warmth behind it. "Well then we should get down to business," as she gestured for Relena to take the chair in front of her desk. Relena quickly sat down, she want to hear about what had happened to Heero already and it clear shown in her eyes because Lady Une began talking as soon as she had settled herself behind her desk.

"Preventer Rorschach…"

"Heero," Relena said curtly. She hated the code name that Heero had chosen for himself and she wanted to keep this conversation grounded in specifics not in impersonal references.

Noticing the tone in which Relena stated his name Lady Une relented and continued, "Heero was sent on official Preventer business at Colony L7. During his trip he was suppose to meet with leaders of the colony to discuss the benefits of having a Preventer's HQ in the colony as soon as possible. As the colony was just recently completed and opened itself to the public."

"You sent Heero to a diplomatic meeting?" Relena was astonished. It was true that over the past ten years that Heero had mostly dropped he former cold and distant personality and had opened up more, which most people had associate to his relationship with her, but still Heero was the last person that she would have expected to send on a diplomatic meeting.

"It wasn't really our option. The colony delegates asked for a Preventer Agent to meet with them and once I explained to them that most Preventer Agents where either busy or undercover one of the delegate's suggested that Heero meet with them. Once his name was mentioned the other delegate seemed set on him and no one else. It was then that I called Heero over and asked him if he would meet with the L7 delegates. I knew that diplomatic meetings were not his area of expertise, but he accepted, but when I suggested that you accompany him he refused to allow you to become involved."

"Why?" Relena was shocked. Heero didn't want her to accompany him on this mission even though she was the politician and he was the soldier.

"I am not sure. Maybe he suspected that something like this might happen and to his credit it would seem like a good plan to get you into a trap Relena," and then as almost an after thought she add, "plus it wouldn't have been the first time that it happened."

Relena remembered the time of the White Fang Coup when Quinze and the remnants of the White Fang had taken her captive. It was a time of instability in the earth's sphere as the ESUN had just had completed its first year of rule, but the idea of war was still so fresh in the people's mind. The White Fang had taken advantage of that and launched an attack upon the earth that almost destroyed any home for peace. Instead the ESUN emerged from that conflict, with the help of the gundams and their pilots, stronger with the people's confidence in the peace that they desired.

"So that's why Heero didn't want me to come along, because he was worried about me." The idea was slowly sinking in. Heero had once again put himself in the line of fire to protect her. It was a situation that she had been in many times over the past years, but the idea still did not sit well with her and it did not sit well with her now, especially not now with… with what they had now.

"I believe so, but fate is cruel because we have not heard from Heero in over 48 hours and during his last communication it seemed like he suspected that something was amiss."

"What do you mean it seemed like?"

"Exactly that Relena. Heero wouldn't say anything specific. He just said that he had met briefly with the delegate and that they would have a more in depth meeting tomorrow."

"BUT then why did he think was amiss?" Relena stated interrupting Lady Une. The suspense that was hanging in the air could be cut with the oh-so-clichéd knife.

"I was just getting to that Relena. It was then he seemed to go into thought and reminisce about the events during the White Fang Coup stating that it was 'too perfect' at the colony, just like it was during that time when you were kidnapped."

"And now Heero's been taken captive!" Relena exclaimed, suddenly standing up from her chair startling both Lady Une and Duo who had remained silent in the background during most of the conversation.

"Relena, now is not the time to get distressed," Dou stated as he tried to reassure her, but it did not help. The floodgates had been opened and Relena's emotions had come spilling out. The only thought that was going through Relena's head was that all of this was not real. There is no way that Heero could be help captive, no one could beat Heero.'

It was then that Lady Une stood up and stated in a very commanding tone, "There is no use in getting hysterical now Ms. Peacecraft."

But this only added fuel to the fire as Relena whirled to turn around and stared at Lady Une with such a fire that it almost seemed to ignite the air between them as Relena practically almost yelled, "That is not longer my name I went through so much to get what I have now and you will call me by that name and no other!"

After the outburst from Relena the room went unearthly quiet. It was as if the room and been transported into space because no sounds were heard. Not the almost constant noises from outside the office and the building itself, neither from the city outside the large windows of Lady Une's office. The silence was held for what seemed like an eternity as none of the occupants inside dared to move. It wasn't until the door to the office opened and four people entered that the silence was finally broken, but still no one spoke until one of the people with long platinum blonde, almost white, hair stated, "Well then Relena what do you want us to do?"

The question immediately split the tension in the room. Relena turned to face the four new entries into the office. They were all very familiar faces. The two on the left were none other than her brother Milliardo Peacecraft, who now went by his old alias Zechs Merquise and his wife Lucrezia Noin. Relena's expression instantly softened as she stared into her brother's deep silver blue eyes and it wasn't until Noin had walked over to her and gently placed her arm around her did she break down in silent sobs.

Zechs then to Lady Une and asked with just a hint of malice, "I thought that we weren't suppose to start until we all were here?"

Lady Une let out an exhausted sigh and replied, "It seemed as if I didn't take in Mr. Maxwell's excessive driving into account." And with that both of them turned to face the man in question.

"Hey don't look at me," Duo answered pointedly, "You ordered me to bring her here a.s.a.p. and that's what I did."

"Yeah, but you could just have driven a little slower?" came a sarcastic question from a dark haired man. It was this man and another woman standing beside him that completed the new arrivals to the office.

Duo rounded on him and said in an exasperated tone, "how about next time you try and drive with Relena staring daggers at you the entire time. I was scared that she was going to kill me if I too to long getting here."

"You know that wouldn't have happened Dou," came a reply from the dark blonde woman standing beside the man. Sally Po and Wufei Chang stood relaxed in their Preventer uniforms. To an unknowing party they might have seemed uninterested in what was going on but that was as far from the truth a possible.

Coughing lightly Lady Une signaled for the conversation to return to topic as she explained the situation to the newcomers. The tension soon returned to the room as the people digested exactly what Lady Une was saying. Wufei was the first to speak, "There must be something else going on. There is no way that Heero would have gotten captured with out a fight," as Duo nodded in agreement.

"I agree," Zechs said, "Yuy is more than a handful. If someone tried to take him down it would not have gone unnoticed."

"So then what then has the delegates said to his disappearance?" Sally asked.

"There has been no communication from the colony," Lady Une replied, "The colony has gone dark."

"Oh great this sounds just like another White Fang Coup just waiting to happen," Duo sighed throwing his hands up into the air. "Sorry but if I have to get out old Deathscythe again it will not be done just to put down a small terrorist group."

"But these people don't really seem to be all that smart do they?" Wufei stated. "I mean they took the one guy who most would know by now would be the biggest problem to any uprising. I mean after it became known people started steering clear of Relena and the threats against her all but stopped just because he was around her."

"That would be the point Wufei," Noin replied after helping Relena into the chair in front of Lady Une's desk. "To take out the most dangerous person to their plans. It became easier because the media found out that Heero was the pilot of Wing Zero and with that he became known as the one who saved the earth's sphere not once but twice."

The group of people continued to discuss what was going on and what the next step of action should be but Relena was only half paying attention. It seemed like a cruel sense of irony that their roles almost seemed to be reversed now. Heero was missing or being held like a political prisoner and it was her being debriefed in the Preventer's HQ. She now knew what Heero must have felt each time something had happened to her.

It was terrifying to her to feel as if there was nothing that she could do and she addressed the room at large, "Is there anything that I can do? Is there anything that I can do? As Relena Peacecraft… No as Relena Lowe there must be something that I can do."


	3. The Person Who Will Make History

A/N: For any of you who were confused by the last comment in ch2 when Relena said _"Is there anything that I can do? Is there anything that I can do? As Relena Peacecraft… No as Relena Lowe there must be something that I can do."_ It was referencing the not so well known fact from Gundam Wing Episode Zero in which we find out Heero's name which, even then its still assumed and not clearly stated that his name is Odin Lowe, Jr. BUT I don't like the name Odin, I like Heero a lot better, but Relena Yuy doesn't really sound right, quite frankly it sounds really weird so I had it be Relena Lowe. Also it will come into play later, because Odin Lowe Jr actually has a birth certificate and a "paper trail" to him. Thus it gives Heero and actually clean alias because the only record of an Odin Lowe, Jr is when he was a little baby, and had been presumed missing.

Well that's giving away a little too much but I wanted ya'll to know vaguely what the plans were for that. I hope you enjoyed those first two chapters, I wrote them over Christmas and I am going to try and continue this story strong and keep them updated. For the other two stories I have no idea what I'm going to do with them right now so just consider them postponed for the moment.

* * *

_Ch. 3:_

_Mariemaia__ Kushrenadah, The Person Who Makes History_

The red headed girl smiled, 'its just a matter of time now' she thought, 'just a matter of time until he is mine' and with that thought a sly grin crossed her face. The man she was grinning at was, in her mind, a shell of the former perfect soldier that he once was. The man practically scrambled to grab the ring that she put on the table. 'He is so weak now,' Mariemaia thought to herself, 'I have to remind him about what he truly is.'

"So Mr. Yuy…"

"Lowe," Heero replied in a curt tone. He was not enjoying spending time with this little girl. She gave off a very strange aura, one that he really didn't like, but there wasn't anything that he could do to get away from her. While his vision had cleared and his mind returned to full alertness, his body was still numb all over and it was hard for him to move much less try to incapacitate both Mariemaia and her Lt, so he just glared at the little girl sitting in front of him. Once upon a time a glare from Heero could even shut up the ESUN President, but now it seems as if the little girl was laughing at his attempt to attack her via-eye contact. In fact she seem to be reveling in having his attention. She was even trying to fight a little giggle. All of this just served to make Heero even madder.

"Ah yes, you are now going by that now. It really doesn't fit you, you know? I would think one of your other aliases are a lot better."

"Odin Lowe is my real name. I don't need an alias anymore."

"But you are still going by Heero correct?" Mariemaia responded still with that grin on her face. "So it would seem like you are still carrying around the past even now."

"My past is a part of me. It made me who I am and what I became. It is also responsible for what I have right now, but good and bad. That is why I kept the name Heero."

"Ah," Mariemaia sighed, "Pardon me for saying but that sounds like a very Miss Relena response to me, don't you agree." Heero only glared back at her, daring her to make another snide remark and she did. "I guess that's all your good for now."

"All I'm good for?"

"Yes." Mariemaia smiled, "Look at you now. The entire earth's sphere knows your face now. You're Mr. Relena to the entire world."

Heero scowled at Mariemaia. This little girl was really getting on his nerves.

"You know what I am saying is right, just look at the predicament that you are in. You were sent to this colony on a diplomatic mission, it wasn't until your instincts took over that you actually did anything." Mariemaia then gave a very exaggerated shrug, "Face it Heero you're just being used by the Preventers. Ever sense it went public that you and Miss Relena are an item your face has been plastered all over the news and tabloids and with that it became impossible for you to continue your undercover work. Also it would be a huge publicity nightmare if you died while on a Preventer mission, so they have restricted you to the less dangerous work."

Heero scowled even harder at what Mariemaia was saying. It would normally not be a big deal except that he knew that everything she was saying was true. But at the same time he really didn't mind it. Not having to go on missions all the time and be separated from Relena was a huge plus. It was almost more of a plus that the media discovered his relationship with Relena, but that wasn't all. Lady Une had also gradually started restricting his movements. He was continually placed on protective duty for Relena. Again he didn't really mind. It was nothing that he would complain about, but when she decided to put her political career on hold he was left with nothing to do. Heero wanted something to do.

"As you have undoubtablely figured out, you are no longer useful to them. The Preventers can no longer use you the way they use to. They can no longer use the perfect soldier as well just that a soldier. The only use you have now is as the husband of Relena Peacecraft."

"Lowe," Heero growled.

Mariemaia smiled. Things were going exactly the way she wanted. The perfect soldier was so predictable. "Ah yes, she did take your name didn't she. I heard that it caused quite a mess with the media didn't it?"

Oh it was. The media had a field day when the news finally broke. Luckily it did not happen until after the wedding and all the paperwork had been filled out. There was nothing that they could do about it. After being questioned so much about it Relena had actually lost her cool and yelled at the reporters telling them that her life was her own and that if she wanted to do something that she would. To Heero it was one of his proudest moments. To have your love defend her choice to be with you and to take your name, it was nothing less than a miracle for Heero. It was a shinning beacon in his mind. It was a symbol that stood tall stating that what Relena had said all those years was true, that even for someone who has so much blood on his hands could find someone to care for them so deeply.

At this Mariemaia dropped her grin. It was not because she was not happy, far from it, but because it was time for part of her plan to come ahead. She adopted a serious expression and stared directly into the icy blue eyes of the former perfect soldier Heero Yuy, now the figurehead of the Preventers political division who redubbed himself Heero Lowe.

It was ironic of what he decided to call himself. In reality he was always Odin Lowe Jr, but he had never known it. It wasn't until after years and years of searching did he finally find his true identity. And the ironic part was what he did with that information. He went on another quest to find out who his parents were and everything else he could find out about them. It was only after that did he legally change himself, buy bringing himself out of obscurity. In the eyes of the law Odin Lowe Jr was found in a small apartment on the L1 colony. After extensive mental checks and test they concluded that he had suffered from amnesia and could only remember very little about his past. The Odin Lowe jr moved to earth where he became a preventer, but before filing his papers and becoming an official preventer, in the eyes of the law, he legally changed his name to Heero Lowe. A report from the secretary that officially changed his name said that when asked why he wanted to change his name that the man only answered, "Because its not my name". From that point on the Preventers classified his file and nothing was know about Heero Lowe until that fateful incident. Suffice to that the incidents revealed the relationship between Heero and Relena and eventually lead to the discovery of Heero as a Gundam Pilot. All of this was what lead up to what would soon be happening. Suffice to say that what would soon be happening was only possible because of those events.

Mariemaia continued to stare into the icy blue eyes of Heero Lowe. "Everything will start now," she thought, "Everything will start now."

"Yes we all know about that incident, and we also know what it means to you," and with that Heero eyes when wide, but only for a brief second and Mariemaia inwardly smiled.

"And would it be correct for me to assume that the real reason as to why Relena put her political career on hold was not because she wanted take more control of the Mars Tierra-formation project, but because she wanted to be with you more?"

Once again Heero's eyes widened ever so slightly and Mariemaia had to suppress a giggle. Heero's reactions were amusing to her because they were slowly getting slighter and slighter. At the beginning of their talk he was a complete open book as could be seen when he scrambled for the ring, but the longer they talked he slowly started to regain his old façade of the perfect soldier. Things were going exactly as planned. First the return of the façade and then…

"Well then I'm sure you both discussed the eventuality of her returning to politics correct?"

There was no response from Heero, absolutely none. The façade was now back completely. Mariemaia once again had to restrain a slight chuckle.

"And I'm sure that it would be no surprise to you that Relena met with the ESUN President a few days ago to discuss Relena taking over as Secretary of State."

Bingo. Everything was set up. Heero sat in front of her unmoving, unflinching, and completely emotionless. The façade was up and the return was beginning.

"Oh, it seems as if you had no idea about Relena doing this. That's quite strange, I mean you had just left for this colony when she contacted the president. She couldn't have been planning this could she? She loves you and would never do something like this without talking to you first right?"

Still no response.

"Well I guess, that you don't believe me so let me give you proof, Desmond."

With that the man who and been standing silently at Mariemaia's side, after the initial outbursts from Heero, nodded his head and slowly moved over to the wall and pressed a small red button. Instantly the sound of gears turning could be heard and a screen was dropped down and the lights slowly dimmed. Then a bright light appeared on illuminated the screen. On the screen it showed none other than Relena walking if from of the New White House, the house of the ESUN president, and greeting the President and shaking his hand while the press snapped picture after picture. All the while a woman reporter was commentating on what was going on.

"In a surprise decision, Miss Relena Peacecraft accepted an offer to talk with the ESUN President about her return to politics as the New Secretary of State. Miss Relena contacted the President's office last night and the President agreed to meet her today for discussions. We will keep you updated as this story continues."

And with that the screen winked out of existence and the screen slowly began to rise back into the ceiling. The lights snapped back on and Mariemaia turn her attention back to Heero to see a most unexpected sight. Heero was staring intensely at the spot where the screen use to be, but it was the type of intense stare that caused a chill to run up the spine of Mariemaia Kushrenadah and for one brief second she began to doubt he ability to control the fury that she had just unleashed. This stare held no fire, which was the bad part, because this stare was full of intensity. Heero's eyes were always such an icy blue but now that icy blue was sub-zero. It was as if Heero's eyes had adopted the icy nothingness of space. But that wasn't the only reason as to why Mariemaia briefly doubted her own confidence. It was the utter lack of feelings expressed in the eyes of the man in front of her that caused her to stutter. The man who just an hour before had been casually insulting her and her Lieutenant was now a cold emotionless man now sitting straight backed on the couch opposite her.

Mariemaia took in a deep breath and steeled herself for what would come next. Now came the most important part, she had to find away to keep Heero here without chaining him up again. This part was extremely important because Heero need the time to think about what had happened and decide what to do next. This was something that Mariemaia planned on and had hopefully, in her mind, done almost everything she could do to break the trust that Heero had in Relena. But Mariemaia knew that the anger that he felt right now would not be enough. She knew that if she tried to persuade him to join her now that she would fail and never get another chance. "Now is the time for caution," She thought, "his will has been broken and now I have to be the one to help him put it back together." And as she took another deep breath she adopted a more kindhearted expression.

"Now Heero I know that I have thrown a lot of stuff at you during our talk, but I want to make it clear that I was doing this for your own good."

With that the icy eyes were turned onto her and a chill once again ran up her spine, but this time there was no wavering in her confidence.

"I had always expected that this would happen to you ever sense, the media found out about your relationship with Relena. She has always been focused on helping people that is what she lives for, but when she eventually she announced that she was going to step away from politics I just knew that this would happen one day. Relena uses politics to help people or at least that's what she says and I don't doubt that its just that I can't help but think that some part of her enjoys the attention that she receives from being in the political spotlight. There the press and the entire world praise her works. I had hoped that you would be able to find your happiness with her but right now I don't know what to think."

Mariemaia chanced a look into the icy eyes whose gaze was now transfixed upon herself, but she was relieved. The icy gaze was not the same as before. There was a hint of omission. It was as if Heero's eyes where conveying his wanting for a kind word no matter if it came from his current captor. She was close.

"Now, I know this wont mean a lot coming from me, but I truly feel for what you have gone through in your life."

Heero's eyebrows rose ever so slightly. It was as if he silently asked her 'oh really?'

"I do not agree with what my grandfather forced upon you. In fact I find it a crime against humanity. No one should ever force a little boy to go through what you went through. They trained you to be a killer with no emotions, but as we all know you have emotions and that, I believe, is your best quality. You have the emotions that make you human. You hurt, you laugh, you cry, and you smile just like every other person. My grandfather was a fool for doing what he did to you and the same mistake will not be repeated. So I offer you a deal."

Once again Heero's eyebrows rose ever so slightly.

"I wish for you to stay with us for awhile longer. I do not believe it is right for us to let you leave at this time when you are going through such an emotion time. So if you agree to stay with me for a few more days and talk with me then once you finally decide to leave I will not stop you."

At that Heero's eyes visibly widened and her Lieutenant standing beside her started.

"Your Excellency!"

"Now Desmond, I never really wanted for anything to happen to Mr. Lowe in the first place. We were scheduled to meet the following day when he arrived but now that this has all happened I believe that we should try and reconcile this situation by acting like mature adults. We can talk about everything more tomorrow. But the main question still remains Heero. Will you stay with me voluntarily or am I going to have to give you back to my grandfather? I really do not want to do that but as I am not the one in complete charge I can not just let you go now that you have seen our operations unless I get something in return and I believe that a few days or a week of your time is not really asking that much."

As Mariemaia finished speaking Heero continued to stare at her with the same icy expression in his eyes. Other than raising his eyebrows he had not really reacted to what she had said and that had unnerved her slightly. It was a little weird for her. She had never lacked for confidence much like her father, but now facing the former Gundam pilot after she had laid out her hand in front of him she now felt unarmed. Well she was never really unarmed. There were countless plans that she had in place that she could use if Heero declined her offer but none of them would have as good of an outcome compared to Heero deciding to stay here on his own volition. It was all or nothing for this point in her plan it was time to see if all her work paid off, but Heero was unmoving and his face conveyed no emotion other than the icy stare from his blue eyes.

* * *

A few silent moments passed and the tension was rising with each passing second. Desmond Wolfe who was standing besides Mariemaia was preparing for the worst case scenario going over how he could neutralize the former perfect soldier if he went after Mariemaia. As Desmond was running through the various pressure points he knew, Heero slowly opened his mouth and Desmond slowly started to ease himself into a combative stance. But once Heero spoke, Desmond Wolfe could have been knocked over with a feather.

"I'll stay," Heero said. It was a simple statement, but there was no emotion behind the words. Actually it was the complete lack of any type of emotion in the man's words that truly bewildered him. After everything that Mariemaia had thrown at him and despite the glare that could have outright killed whom ever stared into his eyes after he had watched the video, the clear lack of any emotion was unnerving. But Mariemaia was overjoyed, he could tell even if she was trying her hardest to hide it. After spending years with her he had developed something of a sixth sense when it came to her emotions. Whatever Mariemaia was feeling at any given point in time all Desmond would have to do was look at her and he would instantly know and now was no different. He saw as Mariemaia took a deep breath to compose herself before she replied to the man sitting in front of her.

"Heero, I am happy to hear your decision and I would love to talk to you more, but I do believe that you should get some rest you look completely worn out. I'll have you put up in the quest suite. Come now let me show you to your room."

As she stood up and turned her back to Heero she gave a quick glance up at Desmond and in the brief moment that that their eyes met Desmond could tell that it was talking all of Mariemaia's strength to not cry out in victory and he inwardly smiled. To everyone else Mariemaia may seem like a prim and proper lady, showing only the maturest and politest attitude that anyone has ever seen, but Desmond new differently. He knew that at heart she was still a young girl and at that statement he had to restrain himself from laughing out loud. In his eyes Mariemaia would forever have a very childlike quality to her, no matter how much she grew. It was a part of her that he loved and cherished above all others.

* * *

As the group moved closer to the guest suite silence was prevalent as no one dared to speak and it was not until the group had reached the door to the guest suite that Mariemaia spoke.

"Well Heero I hope that you have a relaxing sleep. Breakfast will be served a 8am tomorrow and I hope that you will be able to join us."

There was no reply for Heero other than a slow nod as he made his way into the guest suit and shut the door behind him. And it wasn't until several moments later that Mariemaia let out a huge sigh and turned to look at her Lieutenant with a huge grin upon her face.

"It seems as if phase one of my plan went perfectly don't you agree Desmond?"

"Yes your Excellency. Everything will go as you planned."

Giving a short laugh Mariemaia threw back her head and stared directly into the eyes of Desmond Wolfe. "Of course it will, because I am Mariemaia Kushrenadah. And I am the person who will make history."

* * *

Back in the guest room Heero had flopped down upon the bed. The lights were of and he had shut the block-out curtains so there was little light in the room. It was almost just like how he started when he woke up except this time he was not tied up. And unlike earlier, he didn't have the same problems. Now he his problems had changed. Now he didn't know what to think. He had always believed that the best way to live one's life was by their emotions, but right now he didn't know what to feel so he didn't know what to do. As he slowly drifted off in to sleep brought upon by the exhaustion of the day there was only one thing that he could think of. One question that he needed answered.

"Am I not good enough for you, Relena?"


	4. It'll Be Ok… Right?

A/N: I know it's been so long. And well that because I've been reading instead of writing. Coupled with being a junior in college (now a senior) and being a Mass Comm major equals no free time. But the other day I went to my profile and started to read my own story and it gave me inspiration to write another chapter. I'll try to keep this up, but no promises. This is a "in my spare time" type of thing. Although reviews would help a lot. And by reviews I mean more than just its good or this chapter sucks you're a horrible writer, put some effort into and give me a critic.

Also one more thing I would like to add before I start. I have filled out my Beta Profile and am now accepting submissions for a variety of categories. Also I am looking to find a Beta Reader for this story. One who can provide good and detailed feedback on what I write. If that is you send me a message.

* * *

_Ch. 4:_

_It'll Be Ok… Right?_

Duo Maxwell was normally a lighthearted guy, but not today. In fact he hadn't been in a good mood for the past three days. He was actually in a very bad mood and his mood worsened with each flash of a camera and each question yelled at him by the press. Well it wasn't really directed at him, it was directed at his charge, but with all the insensitive questions that were being thrown at her was starting to grate on his nerves and… ***FLASH*** another camera.

"Miss Relena! Is it true that you are going to accept the position on the President's cabinet?"

"Miss Relena! Please just a short statement!"

All of the questions were really grating upon Duo's nerves. It wasn't really the questions that they were asking, but how they were asking them. They kept on saying _Miss Relena_ even though she was married. It was apparent that these reporters were part of the group that was constantly trying to discredit Heero.

It was apparent to Duo that Relena was thinking along the same lines because her usual polite smile was taking on a more strained look. And with each question thrown at her the smile was getting more and more forced. Thankfully they were nearing the security checkpoint and the press would no longer be able to follow them.

All seemed well, until a final reporter lobbed one last question at Relena.

"Miss Relena is it true that you are having problems with you husband and that is why he is not here with you today?"

That comment made Relena stop dead. Duo knew what was going to happen so he pushed her forward and into the presidential White House and shut the door after her leaving himself to deal with the reporters.

Duo turned slowly to glare at the reporter who asked the question. Carefully observing the tag hung around the reporter's neck signifying him as a reporter from the new Colony L7 cluster. As Duo was about to approach the group of reporters a hand settled upon his shoulder. He turned around to see Relena looking at him with a weary smile on her face that completely failed to touch her eyes.

"Its not worth it Duo. Just let them yell."

Duo scowled. Other than Heero he was the only other Gundam pilot whose identity was know by the public, thanks to the public 'execution' of Deathscythe during the war. Of course because of this many people called for his imprisonment, but the good thing about being a Gundam pilot was that they were always on the winning side and history is written by the victors. But Relena was right, this was not a point to be pushed.

Duo scowled harder as they walked through the President's Mansion. The President was also another reason for the scowl. In Duo's opinion the old fool didn't take things as seriously as he should. Though, Duo lamented, he might just not like the President for his approach in trying to get Relena to become part of his staff. The reporters were actually allowed inside the gates of the President's Mansion and not put outside the perimeter. Also the route the secret service members took Relena put her in direct contact with said reporters. "Not subtle at all," though Duo.

They soon arrived at a grand set of double doors, which opened to reveal the President sitting in front of his desk at one of the couches that adorned the room. The old man put on his best political smile and turned to greet Relena, extending his hand.

"Ah Ms. Peacecraft, it is good to see that you are well. I'm sorry about the reporters, I thought I told my staff to put them outside the gates not to let them in."

At this Duo almost fell over. "There is no way Relena could believe this idiots lies," Duo thought to himself as he glanced over to her to confirm his suspicions. Gratefully he saw that Relena's expression almost mimicked his own. That put a smile back on Duo's face as he turned back to stare at the President. By this time the President realized that his lie would not work and was quietly chuckling awkwardly.

"Well Ms. Relena shall we get to business?"

"Yes, lets." Relena moved to take a seat on the couch across from the President. As Duo moved to take post by her side he realized that Relena did not return the President gesture for a 'political' handshake. "Good," he thought to himself.

The President soon realized that he had quickly dug himself into a very deep hole. He quickly retook his seat on the couch and began once again.

"So Ms. Relena I hope that you have rethought your position on my offer…"

"No I haven't," Relena replied curtly. "That is not the reason for my visit. In fact," she stated, as she looked directly into the President's beady eyes "my visit here is only to reinforce what you have already been told but refused to take action on."

A bead of sweat began to form on the President's brow, and he quickly took out a handkerchief to wipe it away.

"And what would that be Ms. Peacecraft?"

"I would very much like for you not to call me that Mr. President," Relena snapped.

"Call you what?"

"As you surely know I am married and as such I have dropped the name of Peacecraft."

"Ah yes that correct," The President Chuckled awkwardly again, "So Ms. Darlian then."

"No," Relena replied tersely, "I no longer go by that name either Mr. President."

"Oh yes that correct," The President Chuckled awkwardly again, "You must forgive me, in my old age I tend to forget the minor details."

"A minor detail?" Relena questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Duo was completely enjoying the show that was going on in front of him. The President tried to play his political game by trying to use the media and other sources to pressure Relena into taking his offer to be a part of his staff. And the plan might have worked, before she married Heero. But now Relena was different.

"I'll say again, lets get to the main point Mr. President," as she gave one of her political smiles. "Lets disregard the fact that you have not forgotten that I am married and that my name is Relena Darlian Lowe now, also the fact that it was you that let the reporters inside the gates."

"Oh yes the ways in which Relena works now," Duo thought to himself. It was a complete change from what she once was. Years ago she might have already folded and caved to the media and political pressure against her marriage with Heero or she would be naive enough to believe the president lies, but now… now she was different. Years spent with Heero would do that to a person. But it was not a one-way street, Duo lamented. Heero had also started to open up to other people, becoming more… human. Personally Duo approved of the affect that the couple had on each other.

"Yes. Lets get down to business," the President replied, his face slightly paler.

"Now the Preventer sent you a message informing you of a situation of grave importance, but you only responded that it was not cause for concern. I am here now to impress upon you the importance and weight of what was stated in that message."

Relena was talking to the President as if he was a child incapable of understanding what the current situation was. Duo could hardly keep a straight face. But it seemed as if the President had decided to forgo political niceties.

"I understood fully what the message entailed. Mrs. Lowe," The president practically spat the last few words. "I also mean everything that I stated in my reply, it is of no concern of mine."

"So you do understand that we are in a possible situation? I didn't notice, because if you really did understand the current situation then we would not be having this meeting. You would have taken what Lady Une stated in her message under advisement and would be meeting with your advisors right now."

At this the President scoffed. "And what pray tell would I be talking with them about? That your husband has gone missing? That is a case for the local police or the Preventers. Once again it is no concern of mine."

"You are refusing to realize what this could signify. Do you not remember the White Fang Revival? They took me hostage and almost succeeded in achieving their goal. Now Heero had been taken and the same situation could happen again."

At this the President scoffed once again. "And what could taking your husband signify? Truly what type of influence does he have? His only influence is that he is your husband."

"You are forgetting the fact that Heero was also a Gundam Pilot."

"You mean a terrorist," the President responded. Then he turned to glare at Duo, "Much like your escort there."

Duo scowled and glared right back at the President. Oh yes Duo really didn't like this President at all. The two previous Presidents were good, but had a respect for what had happened during the Great War and had learn from the mistakes that were made there, but this one… The current president was too much like the old Alliance Leaders, ignorant and power hungry.

"Both Heero and Duo were Gundam Pilots and were instrumental in ending the Great War and in putting down the White Fang Revival. I should not have to remind you that Heero was the pilot of the Wing Zero, the Gundam that single handedly shot down the last piece of Libra that was falling to Earth."

The President didn't seem to have a retort for this and Duo smiled. It was true that Heero did take the final shot, but the other Gundam Pilots did help deal some damage to the final block before Heero shot it.

"So now that we have gotten the pointless bickering out of the way," Relena the ever-polite one was still going to try and salvage this meeting. "Are you going to do anything about it?"

The President was silent for a moment, but then responded, "No."

This time it was Relena's turn to be silent. And as Duo was about to respond to the President, Relena stood up.

"Then it looks like we have nothing more to speak about."

And as she nodded to Duo the both began to make their way back through the grand double doors the President called out, "You know Ms. Relena I might be more inclined to ponder you request if you joined my staff."

At this Relena froze and slowly turned back to face the man lounging casually on the couch. Duo also turned round, hoping that Relena would not even consider the foolish man's demand. And he was not disappointed.

"Absolutely not Mr. President. It seems that if I did join your staff that I would not be able to get anything through to that thick head of yours. And I am not in the business of wasting my time."

And then with a slight giggle to herself she turned and left the room, as the President looked on flabbergasted.

Duo followed until her was right at the door and then quickly turned around and shouted, "Remember to call us next time the world needs to be saved." And then as almost and after thought, "Thought it wont do you a lot of good, since you insulted Heero's wife… Might have to defend yourself from him if your not careful." Then with a final sarcastic wave to the President Duo followed Relena and left the room.

As he quickened his pace to catch up with Relena, Duo smiled to himself. Sure his comment will most likely have some negative repercussions down the line, but it was worth it to stick it to the stupid old man. And as he caught up with Relena he noticed a smile on her face.

"Well its good to see that you approve," he commented.

Relena only let out a quiet giggle as they made their way out of the President's Mansion and back to the Preventer HQ.

* * *

Far away, a man sat in a darkened room. The only light was coming from the television that was hanging off of the far wall. On the TV was a woman sitting behind a desk reporting on the latest news. The man seemed to be only paying half attention to the reporter until footage of a new woman was shown.

"Reporters are still baffled about what Ms. Relena talked about with the President a few day ago, but insider reports say that it ended well for the president as he made a statement after their short meeting.

The image soon changed to show and the President standing in front of a podium outside of his mansion.

"My fellow citizens I only have a few words to say and I regret that I will not be taking any questions. Suffice to say that my meeting with Ms. Peacecraft went very well and I do believe that things will be looking to improve even more so than they are right now. Thank you very much.

And with that the image changed back to the reporter.

"This statement while brief has sparked a lot of discussions among the politically minded. Some believe that the President is being overly optimistic while others are rallying in his support. Others are commenting on the way that the President addressed Ms. Relena. It is widely known that Ms. Relena has long since stopped using the name Peacecraft, especially after her marriage to former Gundam Pilot and current Preventer Agent Heero Lowe. Could this mean that their relationship is on thin ice? Many political annalists have backed this statement citing the fact that her husband did not accompany her to the meeting, as is his custom. Ms. Relena has also refused to comment on this situation and Mr. Lowe has not been seen for several days. Stay tuned for Political Annalist and former Senate Member John Marston comments on this issue."

And with that the program cuts to a commercial. The man sitting in the room is slow to respond. But after a minute he rises from his chair and walks over to the TV, turning it off. He then went back to the large bed in the room and lays down. The man just lays there absorbed in his own thoughts. He lay there for hours, but finally vocalized a thought.

"Am I not good enough for you Relena?"

Heero didn't know what to think. The road to get to where he was was not an easy one. There had been hardships on both sides. But now... with everything that Mariemaia had shown him and what he had just seen he didn't know what was what anymore.

"It can't be true. You can of left me. Relena... It'll Be Ok… Right?"

And with that thought Heero drifted off to sleep, tired out and utterly confused from everything that he had witnessed.


	5. I Don't Like Fairy Tales

A/N: Now I know that some things might be confusing now because I have changed a few minor things. At the end of chapter two Relena said that her name was Relena Yuy. But in the authors note of chapter 3 I stated that that doesn't really sound right, so I changed it to Lowe (Heero's real last name). I also went back and fixed chapter 2 to reflect this. And in the latest chapter Relena referred to herself as Relena Darlian Lowe. I like this. It seems to have a ring to it that just makes sense.

Also if you didn't catch it in the last chapter, the current ESUN President is not the one from the Endless Waltz Movie. I made and OC, which I don't like doing to much, so that way I can make the plot do what I want. So sit back and relax because the real fun is coming.

P.S. I have been asked if this story will feature Mobile Suit fights and my answer to that is I don't know. Most likely, but I not the best at detailing fights, so once again I would like to put out that I would like to get a beta reader to help me with this. Thanks for your support!

_Ch. 5_

_I Don't Like Fairy Tales_

Mariemaia Kushrenadah could not contain her excitement. Sitting in her darkened office observing the current situation only serve to widen the smile that placated her face. Everything was falling into place. The ESUN President could possibly be the most pawn in her operation… Well save for the man she was currently watching on her security feed. Yes, Odin Lowe Jr, a former Gundam Pilot who was given the name Heero Yuy at the start of Operation Meteor. An operation that ended in failure. Mariemaia smiled. It was not a failure because of the pilots; no they played their role perfectly. It was a failure because of Dekim Barton, her grandfather. Dekim thought that everyone would just follow his orders as if they had now conscious of their own. That was his fault. He viewed people as robots that should only do what they are told to do. Mariemaia's smile dipped just a little. She hated this.

As she stared at the man on the security feed, she once again came to her conclusion. People are people, nothing more. They all feel. They all love and they all feel loss. Even Dekim's supposed ace in the hole, the perfect soldier Heero Yuy, fell to this truth.

Mariemaia let out a long sighed. In truth the operation failed on its first day. Heero was the only one even remotely started to follow Operation Meteor, but that changed when he met Relena Darlian. That marked the end of Operation Meteor. It was a mistake to send boys, not even out of their teenage years, to perform this operation. "No", Mariemaia promised herself, "I will not make the same mistakes." At this the door to her office opens and in walks her Lieutenant, Desmond Wolfe, and a house worker carrying a tray of tea.

"Your Excellency, I have informed Dekim Barton of the current situation… Suffice to say he is not pleased."

Mariemaia laughed. "It's about time that my grandfather learns that he is not in control here."

"Shall I have our agents take care of him?"

She seemed to ponder this thought for a moment. "No for now he still has his uses, but soon he will either step aside or he will force my hand."

"Of course your Excellency."

Mariemaia stared at the expression upon her Lieutenant's face. "You know Desmond I never demanded that you to call me by that name, why is it that you do so?"

"Ma'am I have been serving under you for the past 10 years and I served under your father for many years before that. It would be nothing short of an treason to address you as any title other than the one which you deserve."

"And what if I ordered you to call me by something else?"

Desmond froze. It was not the sort of thing that Mariemaia would ask for. Having spent so much time serving her this sudden request seemed… off.

"May I ask as to why Ma'am?"

At this Mariemaia sighed. "It was just a thought my dear Desmond. I fear that with everything going so well that I will begin to grow over confident. And as well all know over confidence is what leads to defeat."

"What ever you wish of me I will do your Excellency."

Mariemaia then ponder this for a few moments.

"Then call me by my name then."

"Ma'am?"

"I'm sure you know of my father's relationship with his own former Lieutenant Lady Une, correct?"

"Yes, it was a well know fact to those in the Treize Faction and key member of OZ an the Romefeller Foundation."

"Then based off of this knowledge can you see the purpose behind my command?"

It took several moments of contemplation on Desmond's part before he truly understood what Mariemaia was saying.

"I am honored your Excellency."

"Good then I expect you to fulfill your role. I can trust you to do this, right Desmond?"

"Yes… Miss Mariemaia."

"Good."

At this she returned her attention to the security feed. The man on the screen had awoken and started moving about.

"Desmond, please send the maids to tend to Mr. Heero. It seems like he has awaken sooner than expected. Also inform the cooking staff to begin preparing breakfast."

"Yes Ma'am."

And with that Desmond left the room. Mariemaia finally took a sip of the tea that one of the butlers had brought in. Now was the time for planning. The next faze of her plan was coming ahead. It was now time to begin the operation. At this she tapped a few keys on her communicator and soon a man was displayed of the video receiver.

"Commander," the man stated as he snapped to attention and saluted on video screen.

"I hope that everything is in place?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good then please commence Operation Revival."

"Right away Ma'am."

And with that the video screen when black.

"Now begins the start of what will lead to my ultimate victory," Mariemaia stated to herself. "What I am doing will lead the world back to where is should be."

And with a smile she rose from behind her desk.

"Time to go have breakfast."

~Break~

Silence rained in the shuttle as Sally Poe set the course away from earth and towards the L7 sector. Beside her in the co-pilots seat sat a dark haired man. His hair was a bit longer than it was during the war. It was still tied back in a simple ponytail but the length of that tail now almost reached his shoulders. As Sally gazed at her partner she thought to herself about how different things have been over the past few years. During the year after the Great War, she would normally undertake these missions with Nion, but after the White Fang Revival a new figure had replaced the older woman as her partner. Sally thought back to how she had convinced him to become a partner. It took several tries, but after the self-detonation of his mobile suit he final gave in. 'Why not' was all he said and from there her life had completely changed.

"What are you thinking about woman?" Wufei Chang demanded from his seat, not even bothering to open his eyes.

Well if there was one way to break the atmosphere Wufei had taken the most direct route. Sally sighed before answering, "I'm getting a bad feeling about this."

"That statement ranks up there with 'what could possibly go wrong'."

"I know, I know. But surely you feel it as well. Things are starting to crack and it's not just this situation that shows it. The whole world is tensing, as if it's preparing for another war."

Wufei took a minute before opening his eyes to look back at Sally. "I know. The Senate only argues more and more, while the Preventers are left to try and keep everything stable. And with the recent terrorist incidents, things are starting to look to familiar."

"What do you think is going to happen?"

"I don't know. But what I do know is that I will be there to meet it head on."

"And what about this problem with Heero?"

Again Wufei took a minute before responding.

"I think that this is all to coincidental."

"How so?"

"This is too much like what happened at the start of the White Fang Revival. In fact with the current situation of the world, we might actually be closer to the start of the Great War."

"But the colonies and earth are co-existing just fine."

Wufei nodded his head. "I know. But all that means is that the source of this could be something else." He sighed as he turned to stare out the forward view port. "I really don't like this. It's too coincidental. Even fate can not be this ironic." Sally gave Wufei a puzzled look, before he continued, "This better not turn out to be a reverse of what happened last time."

Sally nodded in understanding. "Yes. Let's hope that Heero is alright," she thought to herself before returning her attention to the shuttle's controls.

~Break~

Heero sat at an ornate dinning table in Mariemaia's mansion. Breakfast had been served and now he was waiting to see what tricks Mariemaia would use next. And as Heero contemplated what he should do Mariemaia rose from her seat and began to make her way over to the pair of couches that were positioned off in one of the corners of the elaborately decorated room.

Once She had taken her seat she waved Heero over gesturing to the seat across from her. Slowly and with careful precision Heero moved to take the seat. Once he did he stared directly into the lavender eyes of the little redheaded girl that sat across from him.

"I'm sure that you have a lot of questions for me, Heero. I am willing to answer any and all that you wish to ask."

Heero sat there still as stone, contemplating what to do. Finally he spoke.

"What are you trying to accomplish?"

"All I am trying to do is bring the world back to where is should be."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"What I mean Heero is that life is not a fairy tale. These people do not understand this. It has been so long since there has been any major conflict, that people have already forgotten the horrors of war. And there are those who seek to rekindle the flames of war once again."

"But aren't you one of those people?"

At this Mariemaia giggled slightly and stood up. Walking over to the large window that had been put in the nearby wall.

"No Heero. I am not like those people. They want war to increase their own standing in the world. They would sacrifice millions just so that they could gain whatever physical or monetary gain they desire. I do not want this."

"You don't?"

"Absolutely not," Mariemaia replied shaking her head. "I wish for the world to realize their mistakes and to give back to those who have lost so much."

At this Mariemaia turned to stare out of the window at the colony before her.

"Look at these people. All of these people are people who have suffered from the oppression of the world."

Heero stood up from his seat and walked over to where Mariemaia was standing by the window.

"These people here are the former soldiers that gave up so much in the Great War. These soldiers sacrificed everything while the citizens and the politicians played with their lives and made their demands. And look what happened to them once the war was over!"

Mariemaia threw up her hands in anger. "They were cast away like a broken tool. They were no longer necessary to the government so why bother keeping them."

At this she turned back to Heero and caught his eye. "You Heero were one of the lucky ones. You were able to carve a life out of aftermath. You were able to find a place to call home and a place where someone loved you. But now…"

Mariemaia let the statement hang and Heero knew what she was implying, Relena. The woman he once swore to kill but couldn't. The woman who made him want to stop fighting. The woman who said that she loved him and would never leave him. The woman who meant the world to him. Heero stood there contemplating this before returning his gaze to Mariemaia and almost started.

Mariemaia was standing right next to him staring out the window. But she was not as she was before… No, now she was… she was crying. This struck a cord deep within Heero. It toughed at his heart and pained him at the same time. When Mariemaia noticed that Heero was staring at her she quickly wiped away the tears that had fallen gave a short sniff at she recollected herself.

"You had the dream Heero. You finally had what you deserved. You did not deserve to be used as a lab rat by my grandfather. You did not deserve to be thrust into so much fighting and bloodshed. You deserve to live out your life, in happiness and peace. I wish that there was another way for me to accomplish my goal with out the need to rely on your help Heero."

At this Mariemaia sniffed once more before continuing.

"But I can't. No matter how much I tried I could not come up with a plan that would allow for me to complete my goal and not involve you. That is why I had the delegates request you. That is why I do not follow what Dekim has planned. That is why I have been secretly working on my own plan with my own goals. And that is why I need you."

Heero didn't know what to say. An hour ago he would have tried to break out of here the first chance he could, but now he couldn't think of anything else other than what Mariemaia was saying.

"What is it that you need me for?"

"I need you to be on my side Heero. I need you to understand what I am trying to accomplish and to believe me when I say that I am doing this for people like you. The ones where fought in the war, the ones who were treated as tools. They are the ones who deserve peace. And I will be the one to bring it to them that peace. It is my duty."

"Your duty?"

"Yes, my duty," replied Mariemaia, as she turned once again to stare out the window.

"As the daughter of Treize Khushrenada it is my job to take care of the men and women who fought so brilliantly at his side. And to also take care for the men and women who fought against him as well. All of the soldiers on both sides of the war are my responsibility to provide for. It is up to me that the trust they placed in my father was not a waste. He promised them peace and happiness and I will see that they get it."

"So what will you do?"

Mariemaia let out a short giggle before responding, "What I will not do is start anther war. That is not my intention… But I will not let down these soldiers. I will do what ever it takes. And if that leads to war. Then it leads to war."

Mariemaia slowly turned back to face Heero. "So there it is. That is my goal. I have left everything at your feet Heero. It is now up to you. As I said last night I will not stop you from leaving if that is truly what you think is right. I gain nothing from forcing you to be here. If you remain here I want it to be because it is what you feel is right. That you feel that it is right to fight alongside those people who were used exactly like you were."

With this Mariemaia let out a tired sigh and walked back to the pair of couches in the corner of the room. After retaking her seat she let out another tired sigh.

"The choice is yours Heero. If you wish to leave, Desmond will escort you to the spaceport and you will be given a shuttle to take you back home. But before you go I have to thank you for listening to me. I know it wasn't not be something that you probably enjoyed at first, but I hope that if you do decide to walk away from this that we can part on good terms. And I hope that you will not think badly of me for what I feel I must do."

And with that Mariemaia reached for her tea and sat quietly in her seat, as if she was lost in her own thoughts.

Heero was at a loss. He didn't know what to do. Mariemaia had made it clear that what happened earlier was a misunderstanding and had done everything to try and convince him of that fact. And was more confusing is the fact that it worked. Heero didn't know what to think of the little girl sitting in front of him. She was barely older then he was when he was sent off on Operation Meteor and yet she placed such a heavy burden upon herself. It was unsettling to think that despite all the work that Relena did to try and help everyone after the war, it was not enough. So what was he to do? What did he want to do?

Mariemaia closed her eyes and tried to regain her composure. She had gotten a little emotional and had shown Heero more than she had wanted to but now there was no changing it. Now she had to calm herself and prepare for Heero's decision, whatever that decision would be.

As the moments passed she soon heard a pair of footsteps walking across the velvet carpet and the sound of the double doors closing. Mariemaia took several more deep breaths trying to calm herself. Then she heard the footsteps begin again this time coming closer. And shortly she felt a presence near her. The presence took the seat across from her and sat still in the silence that rained throughout the room. Mariemaia slowly opened her eyes to gaze at the man sitting across from her. The icy blue eyes that stared back at her were alight with a deep fire that burned as brightly as a star.

"So, where do we begin?"


	6. Clown

A/N: A big problem with Gundam Wing canon right now is the recent releases of Gundam Wing: Frozen Teardrop. I personally hate it right now, mostly because I do not know the details of it, because what I do know I do not like. The main point from this part is the fact that Trowa is revealed to actually be the brother of Catherine Bloom. Can any one say Deus Ex Machina! Along with the fact that Heero is once again trying to kill Relena and other bad… very bad things just makes Frozen Teardrop something that I do not like. One thing I do like is how Catherine Bloom is depicted in it. If you have a chance, go to and find her page and look at the picture. I can say for one that she rose up so high on the hotness scale. So if anything is taken from frozen teardrop, fro right now it will just be the appearance of Catherine Bloom. (Did I say that she was so much hotter? I did? Good.) If this is not to your liking… flame me. See how much I care. Though I do like reviews. And remember no reviews no chapters.

* * *

_Ch. 6_

_Clown_

A loud round of applause came crashing down upon the ears of Catherine Bloom causing her smile to grow ever so slightly. She raised her head to gaze upon the crowd. There the usual assortment of men, women, couples and families; but something seemed off to her. Catherine turned away from the crowd to look at the man standing in front of her. He was a comical sight. Wearing a blue and white-checkered top with big poufy green pants adorned with golden stars. The final piece that completed this clown was a mask that covered the left half of his face. The mask had a purple star for its eye and a bright red half smile. Now that was the comical part of this clown. Most clowns are usually happy, but this one stared back at her with a blank expression seemingly uninterested in the current happenings. Catherine's smile turned into a scowl as she withdrew a knife from her hip pocket and threw it at the clown.

The crowd let out a collective gasp as they saw her throw the knife. It seemed like to them that the act was already over, the clown however stood absolutely still not reacting in the slightest. And as the knife reached its intended target, it sunk half way into the wooden wheel behind the clown. The crowd let out another collective gasp before erupting into thunderous applause.

At this the Ring Master came out in his long flowing red coat.

"We thank you for you patronage to our wonderful circus. And we hope to see you again in the future."

At this more applause stormed from the crowd as other performers came out of the shadows to give their farewells. Once Catherine gave her farewell she moved to cetch up with the silent clown. And as they ducked under a tent flap Catherine felt a rough hand grabbing her left wrist pulling her behind a stack of crates. But before Catherine could even vocalize her surprise a hand came up to cup her cheek.

"You know I really don't like it when you do that."

"Really I never could have guessed. You stand there so stoically. It might help if you actually showed so emotion."

Trowa Barton stared back at her with an odd look of confusion and amusement. It was things like this that made him such a unique person. Catherine could only stare back at his rich green eyes. She could stare into those eyes all day but it seems that fate had other plans because at that moment a tent flap opened and in stepped four men wearing suits.

"Well that was fast, surprise surprise," Trowa sighed as he turned to look at the intruders.

"You knew that they were here?"

"I saw them earlier. Didn't really think that they would try and get me like this."

"What are we going to do?"

Trowa turned back to look at Catherine before smiling, "We are going to do nothing. While I am going to go… have a chat with them."

"Trowa!"

But that was all she was able to get out before Trowa slipped away from her and extracting him self from behind the crates that they were currently hiding behind.

"Is there something that I can help you with?"

"Yes you can," one of the suits replied, "You can come with us No Name."

"Ah… I had a feeling that you were with him."

"Yes and your not going to get away this time."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"HAHA I highly doubt that," came a woman's voice from over in the shadow.

The suits whirled around face the new arrival. She was a petite woman with short blonde hair and a set of blue eyes that looked iriyly familiar. As she stepped out of the shadows, trowa thought that this woman looked overall too familiar for his liking. She smiled before raising her hand to reveal a wicked looking pistol affixed with a silencer on its barrel. She gave a warm smile at the men before her before continuing.

"My Lady doesn't approve of the actions of your leader."

One of the suits let out a laugh before replying, "It doesn't matter what she wants. She is just naive child who thinks that what she says has meaning.

At that statement Trowa could sense the change in the woman's demeanor and quickly dove out of the way, back behind the crates with Catherine, as the barely audibly shots erupted from the silenced pistol. Sounds of pained voices came from the men as they were felled. And after a few seconds silence settled over those who still lived.

"Mr. Trowa and Mrs. Catherine please do not be afraid. I am not here to harm you, quite the opposite in fact. Please come out."

Trowa gave Catherine a silent look of surprise. 'How did she know Catherine was here?' he thought to himself and it was clear that Catherine was thinking the same thing. Trowa quickly assessed the situation before him… he didn't like the results. He let out a long sigh before taking Catherine's hand in his own and stepping out behind the crates. The scene before him was pretty much what he expected. Each of the suits where dead, all killed with a single shot to the forehead. The woman was standing over them with a strange look upon her face. As Trowa and Catherine emerged from the crates the woman looked up from the dead bodies to face them, a forced smile on her face and Trowa noticed the look of appraisal as she gave him the once over.

"Well I can see how much you trust me," she said gesturing to Trowa who had firmly planted himself in front of Catherine.

"Forgive me when I say that I don't really care," Trowa responded.

At this the woman let out a quiet giggle. No the girl. Now that Trowa got a better look at her the woman wasn't really a woman, but a teenaged girl.

"I'm not surprised. You're exactly like how she described you."

"She?"

The girl nodded, "Yes my Lady."

"And who is this lady?"

"Your niece."

Trowa and Catherine looked at each other before Catherine spoke up, "Trowa doesn't have any other family. So how can he have a niece?"

The girl smiled, "Well she isn't Trowa's niece but rather the niece of the man who previously held the name Trowa Barton. And as my lady says, she likes what you have done with the name more than her biological uncle."

Trowa straightened up as a memory flittered across his mind. A time long ago, when he still was known as 'No Name'. He was a mechanic working on the construction of the original Heavyarms Gundam. And a man with short-cropped blonde hair was showing him a picture of a cheery red headed little girl holding tight to an older woman. The man was the real Trowa Barton and the girl… well the girl was…

"Your lady is Mariemaia."

The blonde girl smiled at this. "It seems as if Miss Mariemaia was correct in her assumptions after all. You as the one who took over the name Trowa Barton know everything."

"Not everything. But I would like to know why you are here."

The girl gave a small shrug raising both arms slightly. "She wanted to protect you."

At this the look of surprise that crossed Catherine's face was mimicked upon Trowa's own face and it was Catherine who found her voice first.

"What do you mean protect?"

"Exactly that. Miss Mariemaia knew of Dekim's plans to exact revenge upon you and your friends and this," gesturing to the dead men lying on the ground, "were the ones who where going to try and take you."

"You're saying that Mariemaia doesn't want revenge on Trowa."

The blonde girl immediately shook her head. "Absolutely not, Miss Mariemaia actually likes Trowa over her biological uncle. She said that the uncle was a fanatical lunatic that believe in whatever while fancies that Dekim filled his head with. She respects and admires Trowa who she believes should be her true uncle."

"That's quite odd. Why would she do this?"

"I don't truly know. I can only speculate," the blond girl responded, but then after a minutes pause she spoke again. "Though you could ask her yourself if you wanted to."

Trowa looked wearily from Catherine to the blonde haired girl in front of him. Shaking his head once he replied, "And is this suppose to be a request or an order?"

"A request."

"Really?"

"Yes…" blonde girl replied, "You should be able to tell by now that My Lady means you no harm and is interested in meeting with you. But if you wish not to meet then that is your decision." She gave a final pause before adding; "At the very least you should than her for your lives."

Trowa's gut tightened at this. The comment stung, because he knew that it was mostly true. He didn't have a gun and if those men were to act it would have been a fight the he might not of won easily.

"But what you should do and what you are going to do might be completely different thing."

The girl gave a shrug before walking over to a near by crate. She reached inside her jacket and withdrew a data pad placing it upon the crate before turning back to Catherine and Trowa.

"If you feel like stopping by all the information you need is right here," she then gave a small smile before adding, "and I believe that Miss Mariemaia would love to see the circus once again…"

And with that she turned around and walked out of the tent, but…

"Wait!" Trowa called after her and she stopped right before closing the tent flap.

"Who are you?"

"Catherine could see the girl in front of her shiver just slightly before turning round just slightly.

"You know, you're the second person to ask me that. Apparently I look like some one you pilots know."

And with that she walked out of the tent and into the night. Catherine turned to Trowa studying his face trying to get a sense of where his mind was. It didn't do her much good. It wasn't until a few moments later that she heard Trowa let out a sigh and walk over to the data pad.

"What are we going to do Trowa?"

Trowa took a moment while studying the data pad before answering.

"I've got to make a call."

"And then?"

He turned to stare back at Catherine with his rich green eyes.

"I don't know what happens then."

A shiver ran up Catherine's back. That was not the answer she wanted to hear from him.

* * *

"That was Trowa. Seems like he got an unexpected visitor."

"Do you think it has something to do with what's going on with Heero?"

"I don't know Sally."

Sally Po let out a tired sigh before turning back to the controls of their small shuttle. They were approaching the L7 Colony sector and very soon they would know what the situation was… and what situation Heero was in.

Wufei was similarly staring out the forward view port, completely lost in thought. He was thinking back upon the time of the White Fang Revival and his fight with Heero. A lot of words and feelings were exchanged during that fight. And if Wufei was truthful to himself, he was still struggling with what he thought before the battle and then how he felt after it. It was a battle of ideals that was always plagued his thoughts. And now with Heero missing…

It was a long hour of silence between the pair before a loud tone from the communications station broke the tension. Both Sally and Wufei started at the sudden interruption of their thought, but Wufei quickly recovered and opened the communications channel. What Wufei saw appear on the video communications screen was something that shocked and scared him to no end. Staring back at him through the video screen was Treize Khushrenada. Wufei was about to voice his surprise as he stared at the image but in that brief moment the shock had worn off and Wufei then realized that this man was not Treize. No he looked similar and was even wearing the same uniform, but he was not Treize. He could not be Treize. It was then that the person on the video screen spoke.

"This is Colony XX589 of the L7 sector hailing Preventer Shuttle 05. Do you read?"

It was Sally who responded, "Preventer Shuttle 05, go ahead."

"Finally," the man on the screen said as he let out a long sigh before continuing, "I am sorry Preventer Shuttle, but we have been having problems with our communications array. Our tech crews have been trying to fix it for the longest time. Thankfully the agent that you sent had a few ideas that help us get it back up and running."

"Oh," Sally responded giving Wufei a quick glance, "He must have been very helpful then. Maybe he can petition Preventer Command to give him an bigger pay check."

The man didn't laugh at Sally's poor joke, but he gave her a disarming smile before answering, "I do believe that you would like to talk with your agent directly?"

"Yes," Wufei replied a little too quickly.

"Very well I'll patch you through."

And with that the screen went black for a moment before changing once again to show a disgruntled Heero.

"Yes?"

"Heero… Is everything all right?"

"Yes?" Heero responded before noticing the looks upon their faces, "Why?"

Sally was puzzled. "We lost communication with you a few days ago, the communications officer told us that the colony's comm array was down?

Heero only nodded once in confirmation.

"Then what was the potential problem that you described in your last communication?" Wufei questioned.

Heero took a minute before responding.

"Another matter. All I can say is that it seemed as if some countries back on earth do not like the colonies very much. Further explanation will need to be done over a secure line."

Heero then turned to look off screen as another voice could be barely heard over comm. Heero nodded once and then turned back to face the screen.

"We have finished up the talks and the mission objective is complete. I'm assuming that I'll be flying back with you?"

"Those are our orders," Wufei replied.

"Acknowledged," Heero responded and then with a nod he disconnected the communications.

Sally turned to look at Wufei.

"That was anti-climatic."

"Yes," Wufei responded. "We should be careful though, just in case."

"Agreed."

And with that the silence fell once again. They were only twenty minutes from the colony and very soon they would be able to see what was going on for themselves.

* * *

Thousands of miles away in the L4 Colony Sector a young man with platinum blonde hair sat behind an ornate desk that was stacked high with papers. In fact the phone and laptop computer that were upon the desk could barely be seen. This posed a problem because at that exact moment because the phone rang. The man quickly pushed aside papers, some of which fell to the floor, before finally reaching the phone.

"Quatre Raberba Winner here."

On the other end of the line a cool female voice gave a slight giggle before responding.

"Oh Quatre do we really need to be so formal with each other?"

At this Quatre leaned back in his chair smiling.

"Dorothy."

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked the chapter. As I have said before I am looking for a beta reader and have decided that what I want to do with this story is more intricate then I was planning at first. So with that said you might not get another chapter before I get a beta reader. I want to make this story something that my reader will like so I need to find a beta reader who can help me keep things straight in the coming chapters.

Also as a challenge to the hardcore Gundam Wing fans, I dare you to find all the references in this chapter. I'll give you a hint to one: Quatre appeared in this chapter… twice.

Make sure to send me a message or a review with your guesses!


End file.
